Dance In The Dark
by xX.TheDuchess.Xx
Summary: Danny's torn between two girls. One his best friend Sam. Although, Danny is shocked when he finds out the other girl is with Vlad. But, she doesnt even know for herself? Every one has their secrets, some secrets they don't even know theirselves. DxS DxO
1. Chapter 1 The Contract

The ring of a a high pitched voice rang down the corridors of a large mansion. The voice's debris of notes seemed to linger within every dark room. The source of the voice eventually stopped, leaving only an empty echo among the hallways.

She was standing in a large hall with dark walls, a stage, and only a big chair facing the stage. A very empty feeling for this size of a room. Though, the girl had a good feeling..

"Yes, you've got raw talent, sweet heart." An evil voice rang. "Pure talent." He chuckled. The girl standing before him gave a shy laugh, pushing away her blonde hair from her face, "Thanks, sir."

"And that's why you," the man said, standing up from his large throne-like chair, pointing a stern finger, ".. just scored a record deal!" His face gleamed with a big grin from ear to ear. He approached the teenager, still standing in the middle of the stage at the end of the large room.

She couldn't help but to jump off and let out a short scream out as she quickly walked towards the man approaching her from the opposite end of the great hall. She shook his hand vigourously, and she could see happiness in his eyes as he held tight to her hand. "Finally, I've found some one good enough to fulfil my dream. I need some one with such unique talent. Your lyrics are words your fans will connect to, and your melodies are notes that will stay in their heads and hearts forever."

The girl didn't know what to say. She gave another nervous laugh, "And so, what exactly is your dream, sir?" He grinned back at her, letting go of her hand, "To be the most successful record label and producer. I've been looking every where for some one who can handle the pressure, the money, the-" "- Fame." She interrupted. He squinted at her, whispering, "Exactly" He let out another one of his chuckles, "Some one who can keep a low profile and not care about attention. Some one who can have a secret identity, perhaps?"

The blonde titled her head a bit, "I agree with everything you're saying. I don't live off attention. I want to have fans that hear me out, and understand me. But, secret identity.? I'm sorry, uh, beg your pardon, sir, but not only do I not know you're name yet, but I also have no idea where you're getting at with this.. hidden identity thing."

He nodded understandingly, "Oh of course, you just landed a record deal, and now I'm overwhelming you. But you must understand me when I say, this time, it's most important that you keep your famous identity separate from your every day one.." She nodded, still a bit confused, "And why is that?" She questioned. He still hadn't told her his name.

"I've seen way too many of my recording artists go down the drain due to pressure of the media and attention. If you're a recording artist in here, the studio, the stage, and on certain occasions, then you're safe to roam freely as yourself and not have-" He was searching for words. "The fame kill me." She answered for herself.

The man nodded, "Right." He laughed, the hardest time yet, "I've finally found you. Someone that I can trust, and that feels mutual to what my contract states." He whipped out a large stack of papers.

She starred at it, read it, page by page, seeing no flaws, no hidden deals, and only a few things she questioned.

"No telling any friends, or family members?" She asked. The man shook his head. She stuck her nose back into the contract.

She smiled back up to him not too long after, and asked, "Where do I sign?" The man smiled back, handing her a pen, and pointing at a straight line. She slowly signed her signature and giggled, "Better get used to using that a lot!" He nodded, "You're absolutely right." he said, signing his name right under hers. She looked down at his name he had just signed, and then back up, her green eyes glistened from chandelier they were standing under, "Remi R. Ristrams, thank you very much. You have no idea how hard I've worked for this opportunity.."

He nodded, patting her back, and heading towards the door, "Oh, sweetheart, you know I appreciate you as much you do me. Go on now, get some rest at home." He turned to her, grabbing her shoulders, "I know, this is going to be very hard for you to not tell any one but it's just for the first while. Your loved ones will know soon, and they'll understand." All she could do was nod again, "You're right. You are entirely right."

He gave a reassuring smirk and waved goodbye, "I'll have some one contact you tomorrow. Have a good night, Miss Moretti!"

He watched the pale blonde step into the limo Vlad had escort her back home. He turned, closing and locking every door behind him as he went down to his basement. Soon, he was his ghost half, starring up at a big screen that glowed in front of him, "You're mine this time, Fenton." His smile wasn't so innocent when it soon twisted into a evil grin.

_**Amity High**_

_**12:34pm**_

_**Dannys' POV**_

I hate French. I'm always flunking it, and it's always making me frustrated. I wish I could just such it up with the Fenton Thermos and forget about it forever. Send it to the ghost zone. Heh Heh Heh..

While I was in my deep, and great, thought of banishing homework to a completely different level of the universe (literally), of course, some one had to interrupt me. With a splash of orange juice to my face. As I jumped out of both my daydreaming and my skin, I finally caught my breath and my sense of hearing to not only see the most hideous (human) thing in my life standing before me, but to hear his jaw-clenching chuckle on top of the horrific sight.

Dash Baxter. Of course. It's turned into a ritual to splash me with an ice cold beverage. Good thing I wear a white shirt most of the time.

I stood up, flinging orange pulp off my hands, "Dash! Are you kidding me!" This seemed to be part of the ritual too. Me trying to defend myself and then..

"No, I'm not, FentORANGE!" Dash blurted, laughing hysterically with his other meat head friends." I shook my head, scoffing, "That made no sense," I said to myself, "That's not even a decent joke." I watch, as per usual, as they stride away, back to the popular table, and me, sitting in sticky pulp for the rest of the day. I do my best to clean it up off my arms in the guys bathroom, and stare at the big orange stain covering my shirt.

When I finally got back to sitting down, Sam and Tucker, my two only decent people in my life, wait for me. Their eyes widen, and Tucker lets out a small laugh, "Ha, not again, Danny. C'mon!" I sit down beside him, unimpressed and I let out a sigh, "Yes, Tuck. Again." He shook his head at me, "Ah, dude, you need to lay the smack down on those assholes. Do something about it!" I roll my eyes and begin to protest, "Tucker, I do everything I can. They're all popular, I can't-" Tuck was shaking his head, "By do something I mean," He got closer to me, speaking quieter, "Use your ghost powers and kick their-"

"No, not going to happen." Sam finally butted in, with a soothing, mother-like voice, "Danny, we've talked about this multiple times. Violence.."

"neversolvesanything." I finished for her quickly, "I know, Sam. I know." I, looked up to her, and smiled, then back to Tucker. And we, as per usual again, all started laughing. "Are we that annoying?" Tucker asked, smiling, and taking a bite of his hamburger. Sam nodded, "Are we boring you, Danny?" She was eating a.. plant, or something of some sort. I never understand her cuisine.

I shook my head, "You guys aren't annoying or boring. Just…predictable. Like how Tucker always eats beef and Sam, you always eat.."

"Mystery plant." Tucker finished for me. I laughed, louder than I had all day. Sam glared at both of us, breaking off a piece of what ever was between her two slices of bread and throwing it towards us.

And for a while, I had forgotten all about my orange stained shirt.


	2. Chapter 2  A New Identity

_**Amity High**_

_**1:15pm**_

_**Danny's POV**_

The school bell rang as I picked up my books, and headed towards the locker area. I opened my locker and almost forgot about my orange stained shirt until I was reminded by getting a funny look from a girl who's locker was beside mine. I sighed, which seemed to be the millionth time today.

I shut my locker after grabbing my other books and headed towards Sam's locker. When I got there, I saw her pulling her hair back from her face, something she doesn't do too often. Her hair is so much longer than it was last year, jet black and down past her shoulders. I've grown to realize that Paulina isn't the prettiest girl in school. Sam's taught me beauty is only skin deep.

She turned, and smiled to me. I, of course, smiled back. We began walking towards English class. "Hey Danny?" she said, "How about you come over tonight, just to watch a movie or something?" I nodded, "Sounds good! I'll tell Tuck to meet me at my place and we'll swing by around, eight or so?" She smiled again at me and nodded. The bell rang just as we were stepping into the class.

_**Amity High**_

_**1:15pm**_

_**Sam's POV**_

I was day dreaming in my art class as I was swiftly swinging my paintbrush around. I do this thing, where I tend to smile when I'm doing anything with art. My mind get's set onto something, usually good, and my body just goes along with the idea. I don't mind though, because the bell rang for the next class, my English block, in no time at all.

Just as I got to my locker, I noticed a note sticking out of it.

_Samantha,_

_Please reconsider. I would love to take you out for dinner. _

_Just give me one chance, please. My number is.. _

For fuck sakes, I didn't bother reading the rest. Are you kidding me? This was the third time, ( And that's this week only! ) this guy had been bothering to ask me out on a date.. he is a classmate from my art class. Seemed to be nearly obsessed. Too bad I wasn't interested, not just in him, but at all.

Just as I turned back to my locker after throwing the other note in a nearby garbage can, I noticed another note. I rolled my eyes and gave a nervous laugh, not knowing what to expect. It read…

_I'll be waiting at the diner just down from your house for 7pm, sharp! _

_Owen_

I repeated what I did to the last one, pulling the hair out of my face. I tend to do that when I'm anxious. It was just in time because I turned to see Danny waiting for me. I simply smiled at him, getting another in return, and we made our way to English together. I'm not sure if he notices, but when he talks, I smile a lot. Guess it must be like the whole art thing, happy thoughts.

""Hey Danny?" I said, "How about you come over tonight, just to watch a movie or something?"

Enough was enough, I was sick of this friend/sort of interested bullshit. I needed to talk to him about us, about our situation, about what I really wanted from - "Sounds good! I'll tell Tuck to meet me at my place and we'll swing by around, eight or so?"

Fuck.

I smiled, as I always do when he doesn't get the hint, nodded, and got into English class. When I sat down, I realized something. If I think enough is enough, why don't I ever do anything about it? Everything was about to change. This time, I'm not going to chicken out.

_**Amity High *still***_

_**2:55pm**_

_**Authors POV**_

Yet another bell rang as teenagers flooded out of every doorway, yet only one girl was the most excited. Cally, a light skinned girl with light blonde hair, was quickly walking a few blocks down from her High School she had been attending for years now. It was her last year for school, and her first year into the fame. With a jump in her step, she was hoping for a good start to her career.

It was hard not to tell her parents, or her friends, though it wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be. After a while of walking, she noticed less and less people. She turned the corner to see a black car on the corner where she was suppose to meet her ride to the studio.

She looked in quickly, and hopped in, smiling at the driver, who only greeted her quietly. Soon, a screen popped up in front of Cally, startling her. It was her new boss, R. Ristrams. She gave her best smile, and he began talking.

"Hello, Miss Cally. How are things? You'll be back at my mansion in about 35 minutes. Sit back, relax, and warm up your vocal chords, because your career starts now."

Cally couldn't get a stupid smile off her face, "I'm so excited, . I'm more than ready." Her boss nodded, in his black suit and silver hair. His dark eyes looked right at her, "See you in a while." And the screen went black. Cally started singing her scales, the driver not saying anything.

Before she knew it, Cally was standing in front of a microphone, with her boss starring at her through a large glass wall. He gave her a thumbs up as she began signing the same few songs she had written and preformed in front of him. It seemed as if days had passed when Remi had come onto the speaker to talk to her, "That's great for now! I'll get a few of my workers to set up some good beats for the songs, and we'll debut them once we've had them finished!"

Cally looked at the clock, it was 9pm, she'd been singing for hours. Even though she was exhausted, it was a good exhaustion. Like accomplishment. The man stepped into her room, and quickly gestured for her to come with him. Cally followed like a lost puppy behind him, not too sure what to expect with the smirk on his face.

She walked into a room with two people, and never really got the chance to see their faces before Cally had been sitting down getting her hair, makeup and clothing done. When Cally looked into the mirror she nearly fell to the ground. She had dark straight hair, brown eyes, and a completely different sense of apparel that she'd ever worn.

"What-" is the only word that came out of her mouth when she saw smile down at her, "You're new secret identity." He grabbed Cally around a shoulder and pulled her close to them, both of them looking into a mirror. "Cally, say hello to your fame face, what would you like your stage name to be?"

Cally was speechless and she examined the wig on her head, the make up on her body, her new apparel. She looked through the contacts in her eyes and into her own green eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. _What's my name going to be?.._


End file.
